A Day In the Life of Big Time Rush
by serafina67
Summary: When Cat, Bailey, and Aubrey, three best friends from Oregon, win a contest to meet Big Time Rush in LA, they discover what a day in the life of BTR is really like and decide they want to stay in California. K/OC L/OC   On Hiatus.


**A/N: This is the story corresponding to my earlier OC contest. I think it'll be great. This story was inspired by a special lady. Thanks for the character, Noah. Avery! I'm also using 2 other OCs: Catalina Morales by BellaRosa17 and Bailey Rose by BelieverInLove.**

**Disclaimer: I'm broke. How could I own anything?**

**Chapter 1: The Contest**

**Aubrey's POV**

"For the last time, you need to get off the computer Brie!" my aunt yelled from her bedroom. I took off my headphones and turned in her direction.

"Five more minutes!" I pleaded.

"You said that five minutes ago!"

"Please?"

"…Fine."

I turned back to my laptop and logged into Big Time Rush's official fan site. They were my favorite band, even though I usually didn't like boy bands. I scrolled down and saw Big Time Rush had just posted something a few minutes ago. I clicked on the link.

**Hey guys! Big Time Rush here! We're hosting a contest for y'all in Oregon: You just have to be the first caller tomorrow at 2:30. The number is 1-754-468-6381. If you win, you get to spend the day with us. Good Luck!**

I rolled my eyes. The only thing I'd ever won in the seventeen I'd been alive was a math award, but I guess it was worth a shot. I wrote down the phone number on my arm in Sharpie marker so I wouldn't forget it.

"Brie, get off"—

"I'm turning it off!"

**BTRBTRBTRBTRBTR**

"Four minutes until school is out for the summer," my friend Bailey said, leaning towards me in her chair. Bailey had long brown hair that went down to her shoulder blades. She usually wore it waved or curled. She was the tallest of our trio of friends. (Bailey: 5'6, Cat: 5'5, Me: 5'2).

My other best friend, Catalina, leaned towards her. Cat also had brown hair, but hers went down her back and had blond highlights in it (courtesy of my aunt). She was the feisty one in our group.

"I know right?" she exclaimed. "Hey Breezy, are you coming to the ice cream shop downtown with us afterschool to celebrate the end of this torture we call school?" I was barely listening to what she was saying. The clock was almost at 2:30 and I wanted to be ready.

"Did you guys look at the BTR website yesterday?" I asked. Bailey frowned.

"Um, no. I had soccer practice." I looked at Cat, who shook her head guiltily.

"I was helping my dad in the shop yesterday," she confessed, "A customer's car needed a paint job. What was so important about it?"

"Well, they're hosti"—

"Girls, the school day isn't over yet," snapped our teacher, Miss Lee. She was the scariest teacher, like, ever. Once, she was so angry at a kid, she made him run around the track outside and forced us to watch him. "You can get back to talking when the bell rings." And just like that, the bell did ring and we all threw our papers into the air.

Cat stopped me in the hallway and asked what was so amazing about the website. I quickly told her about the contest as I dialed the number on my arm. The girls did the same.

"Hello?" a voice answered. I screamed when I heard Logan's voice. "Hi!" I turned to the girls. "I'm on the line!" Cat and Bailey grinned.

"We are too!"

"Hello?" he repeated.

"Oh! Hi, are we the first callers?" I asked. He responded yes.

"What are your names?" asked Kendall.

"Aubrey."

"Catalina!"

"BAILEY!" I could hear a chuckling on the other end and Bailey blushed. Being the shy one, she usually wasn't that loud. I laughed along.

"Great! Well, we'll see the three of you at the Palm Woods Hotel in California tomorrow. Bye." I pressed the 'OFF' button on my phone with a shaking hand and put it in my pocket.

"Something tells me tomorrow is going to be an interesting day."

**BTRBTRBTRBTR**

After we grabbed some ice cream to-go, we walked to my aunt's house. We usually went there because out of all our guardians, mine was the coolest. I still felt jittery as I unlocked the front door and let my friends. Willow (my aunt) was hanging up the phone.

"How come I just got off the phone with a guy who says you all have a free one night stay at a hotel called the Palm Woods tomorrow?" Cat spilled about our winning and Willow smiled. "I guess that means you expect me to take you guys, huh?" Bailey shrugged.

"That's kinda what we wanted," she confessed. Willow pursed her lips and paced around the living room slowly.

"Well, I guess you should call your parents, girls," she said. "We're heading to California." Whoops and cheers sounded around the room and Cat and Bailey went home to tell their parents. They only had a few hours to pack. I was about to go to my room, but my aunt stopped me.

"Hold on, missy," she said. "Shouldn't we tell your mom?" I frowned and crossed my arms. My mom and I didn't exactly have the best relationship. We were just so different. I was wild and crazy while she was just a normal mom. One day, we got so fed up with each other, she kicked me out and I happily obliged. I'd been living with Willow for three months now.

"You can go ahead and tell her, but she doesn't have control over me any more," I said, walking away. "I'm gonna go pack, 'kay?" I dragged my bulky suitcase out of my closet and propped it on my bed. Most of my clothes were designed and made by me. It was just cooler to wear stuff that you took part in.

A lot of the stuff I made were bright and eye catching. I had a loud style, just like my personality if you got to know me. In the bottom, I stuffed some math books and Greek mythology. Only Cat and Bailey knew I was secretly one of the biggest nerds, like, ever. My phone buzzed in my pocket and I quickly answered.

"My mom and dad say yes," Bailey giggled. A heard a beep and told Bailey it was Cat on incoming call. "Make it a three way." I did as I was told and Cat's excited scream vibrated through my ears.

"The 'rents are letting me go!" she exclaimed. "Oooh! I can't wait!" It was set. We, just some average girls from Portland, Oregon, would be face to face with the gorgeous talented boys tomorrow.

**BTRBTRBTRBTR**

The next day, Cat and Bailey showed up at my house at nine A.M. I usually wouldn't get up until noon, but this was a special occasion. I let them in and told them not to be too loud. Willow had woken up, made some pancakes, then went back to sleep again. We went to the bathroom that connected to my closet. I looked at my reflection in the mirror.

I was wearing a lime green shirt that had a painted Pac Man ghost on it. Under that, it read 'Epic Fail'. My nails were painted with Miss Pac Man and I wore black shorts to finish off my outfit. I touched my messy hair, wondering what to do to it. My hair was blond and straight. A few years ago, I dyed my side bangs brown and earlier this year, I added some pink streaks. For some reason, I never fully got rid of the blond.

"You know, maybe you could curl it," Cat suggested, answering my mental question. I sighed, sitting down on the edge of the bathtub.

"My hair looks awful curled," I said. Bailey snickered.

"Yeah, that's because you're the one curling it." I scowled and grabbed a bright orange beanie from a drawer.

"Well that fixes that," Cat said, applying some mascara to her eyes. Bailey smeared a tube of gloss across her lips. I wrinkled my nose.

"Do you know how much formaldehyde a girl swallows from that stuff a year?" I asked. I liked the natural look better than anything. Bailey gave me a look.

"I thought I was done with school," she joked, adjusting her leather jacket. We came out of the bathroom when Willow called from the kitchen. There were a few plates of pancakes waiting for us. Cat took in the wonderful aroma.

"Oh, these smell delightful," she said, putting some strawberries on her own. While she and Bailey always added special toppings to theirs, I was content with simple, plain syrup. I glanced at Willow, who was putting a Stanford T-shirt over her blue tank top. Willow was five years younger than my mom, who was thirty five, so she still had a life to live. I sometimes felt as if I were holding her back in a way.

"Hurry up, girls," she said, checking her watch. "We have to be there around noon and we're driving in Hannah." Hannah was what Willow called her vintage blue convertible. She loved that thing like it was her own daughter. I gulped down some orange juice and strapped on some sandals. It was time to hit the road. As we put our stuff into the trunk, Willow dug through her purse and pulled out three pairs of identical aviator sunglasses. Each had gold rims. She held them out to us to put on.

"How snazzy," I commented. "Why?" She shrugged.

"If you're gonna survive LA, you'll need a nice pair of shades."


End file.
